1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drying section for a machine for processing a continuous material web, in particular a web of paper or cardboard.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Drying sections for processing a web are known. It is also known that suction rolls to be put under a vacuum may have perforated cylinder sleeves, and that different pressure conditions may be created in different sections of the suction roll with the aid of a separating wall positioned in the interior of the roll. Heretofore, the insertion of such partition walls had to occur during the manufacturing of the suction roll, and retrofitting the roll at a later point in time was practically impossible.